


四十秒

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 夜神月死前的四十秒里在想什么呢





	四十秒

我输了，L，我输了。

 

如果一切如你所言，是正义必胜的话，那我为什么会输？这世界如此腐朽落败，难道人们都看不到每日每日上演的罪恶么？不，他们看得到，看得到那又怎么能对此视而不见？只有我有能力承担下审判者的身份，只有我可以用这本笔记创造下更好的新世界，我这么做，又有什么不对？

 

人类都是充满着奴性的生物，他们都需要一个至高无上的约束。我以基拉之名来做这个约束，制裁那些逃脱法网的罪犯，还这世界一个美好，所谓的正义又有什么理由拒绝我？下降了七十个点的犯罪率啊，除了我，除了死亡笔记，还有谁能做到这一点？父亲曾说拥有这种能力的人是可悲的，然而我可悲么，也许我是的，但相比这丑恶的世界，我宁愿可悲。不错，六年前第一次捡到笔记的我也曾质疑过自己是否有这个权利来审判，但我从未后悔过。我无比地庆幸自己得到了这本笔记，就算再来一次，就算要再次与L为敌，杀死他，抑或被杀，我依然愿意使用它。我愿意用它来改变社会，创造我想要的新世界。

 

可现在的我却是穷途末路，只能在这衰败的落日黄昏下狼狈出逃。我受了重伤，身中多弹，是曾经最信任我的松木开的枪。那个单纯的探员如今也想要我死。因为我是基拉，我骗了他。现下衣服被血黏在身上很难受，每走一步也都艰难得很，连落下的血痕都是歪歪扭扭的。这疼痛仿佛快要了我的命。停下休息或许会让我好过一些，但我不想和他们待在一起，我不想看见任何人。我疯狂思考自己是否还有翻盘的机会，但我想不出，我很累了。我的正义无法被人理解，能理解我的L又被我杀了。我无处可去，琉克说在我必死无疑时会亲手把我的名字写在他自己的死亡笔记上，我想现在是时候了。

 

死前只有四十秒的话，大概什么也做不了，但依然会想到很多事。

 

L的四十秒里，我看着他一个踉跄从椅子上跌了下来。早就和他说过这种坐姿不好的，这么快就验证了不是。我当时大概没时间去考虑该怎么做，只顺着身体的本能就接住了他。那时四十秒的时间对我来说很快，L躺在我的胳膊上，他长期吃甜食不运动的身体竟然那么瘦，在我怀里，几乎感觉不到他的重量。他还一如既往地穿着他宽大的白衬衫，脸上是不经日照而特有的苍白，生命如沙漏般倒计时地从他身体里一点点流逝，L就像是加百列羽翼上的一根翅，仿佛下一秒就要飘走，去他会抵达的天堂。而送他去天堂的那个人正是我，基拉，新世界之神，现在失败了的神。说起来，到最后也不知道L的真名到底是什么，真是遗憾，莱姆的那页笔记留下来就好了。我后来问过琉克L的真名，可他说早就忘了，和海砂一个解释，毕竟每天见过的名字多如牛毛。但我想要是换我有死亡之眼的话就一定会记得，那可是L啊，怎么可以连他的名字都记不住？

 

我还记得L当时的眼神，或许不该说我还记得，而是我从没忘记过。人死前真的能想很多，比如我现在就还在想这些有的没的。L当时是震惊又认命的。他早知道我就是基拉这个事实，只是没有证据抓我而已。他还说过他希望我是基拉，不然会很失望。失望什么呢，像我这种人竟然是好人么，失望自己判断错误，还是失望能完全预料到他想法的人竟然不是那个同样能与之匹敌的基拉？但不管怎样，知我如他，L明白我不会念及此前情份或是什么好笑的第一个朋友这种理由的。也许早在天台的楼梯上他就已经知道自己快死了，所以才单膝跪在我面前，一手托着毛巾，一手没轻没重地帮我擦脚，说什么“真是寂寞，很快就要和你告别了”这种话，那时他过长的发丝还滴着水。唯一能让L没想到的，我想只是这一刻会来得如此之快而已。毕竟我们还有很多事没做。

 

老实说，无论是现在将死的时刻，还是继承L之位并正大光明地进行审判的日子里，我总是回忆起他。看着L在我怀里死去时不尽然都是愉悦，虽然那的确是我人生中最为激动兴奋的四十秒，但我不是没有一点为失去他而感到难过的。毕竟之后的日子里，再没有像他那样能犀利到一眼便看穿我的人。站在巅峰的感觉固然是不错，但高处不胜寒，所以就是死神也会因为无趣而下界找乐子。这大概也是L会对我如此惺惺相惜的原因，他已经一个人太久了。

 

后来夜神月也一个人很久了，L死了，这个世上便再无L存在，那不管是基拉还是夜神月也就注定只能是一个人。我讨厌那个自称L真正继承者的小鬼，他用和L一样的花体字代号，以L的语气说我就是基拉，还说要抓住我替L报仇。可笑，他以为他是谁，他凭什么？我不甘心，真的很不甘心，这简直就像是笑话，L本人都输给了我，我却输给了冒牌货。夜神月不是L，基拉不是L，那个叫尼亚的小鬼就更不是。不是L的话，他又有什么资格什么打败我？他不如L聪明，没有L的本事，更不懂我思我想，他不理解基拉的意义，他不过是站在L的基础上进行推理，外加得到了梅罗的帮衬而已。他只知道要抓住基拉，却不懂基拉的世界，他甚至连L的外表都不像。他不像L一样顶着两个大大的黑眼圈，以奇特的姿势安静地蹲在椅子上，不会拿什么都只用两根手指夹着，更不会一声不响地就跑来学校和我叫板，他缺少L的疯狂。啊还有，L从来是甜食不离手的，蛋糕，曲奇，巧克力，姜糖饼，都是他的最爱。忽然想到我还没给他做过一次甜点，其实我手艺还不错，他应该会喜欢。

 

不过也是好笑，我都要死了，竟然还会想到给你做吃的。那如此说，原来我真的不是神啊L，你说的对，我只是一个普通人，一个会死，会被打败的人类，一个临终还一直想到你的可怜虫。平心论尼亚是个很不错的侦探，你培养了一个优秀的继承人，L。我只是太久……

 

海砂已经被安全释放了，我想她会慢慢忘了我，重新开始新的生活。有母亲陪着，妆裕也会一点点从阴影中走出来。父亲作为恪尽职守的局长，我想松木几个也不会告诉她们真相。

 

现在还有几秒钟的时间呢？五秒，还是三秒？长期的掐表计时让我对四十秒很敏感了，就像我一直等待着自己的这一刻一般。我是死亡笔记的主人，L，我是既不会上天堂，也不会下地狱的。我要去的地方叫做无，无生无死，无喜无悲，无法听闻，无法感受，更无你。但现在我却好像见着你了，L。你还和曾经一样，站在那里，赤脚，驮背，咬手指，还真令人该死的怀念。你是恨我的吧，不然为何站得那般远，被楼梯扶手遮挡着，我都看不清你的脸了。

 

但我是真的想再看见你，龙崎，我想——


End file.
